Trust
by Emmi30307
Summary: "Raven" Robin watched her receding form. "Will you at least let me explain" Robin asked. Raven's head screamed 'NO' but her heart screamed 'YES'. Her heart was louder and won. "It was a mistake, I see that now. I'm sorry" Robin sat next to her. "I just thought you just didn't like me anymore" "Just please don't do it again" Raven asked "I won't I'm done with it." Robin promised
1. Prologue

**Trust**

**Prologue **

**Important AN:** Episodes Birthmark, The Prophecy and The End 1-3 have already happened. I know it's weird but it's my story and it works better this way.

They had just defeated trigon and were having a party downstairs. When Raven disappeared he went looking for her. He found her sitting on the edge of the roof watching the sunset. "Hey" Raven looked up as he sat next to her. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "Just the future, I never thought I'd have a chance to really live" "And now you have your whole life ahead of you" Robin told her. "Yeah and I think would like to try something new." Raven had a wistful look in her eyes. "Like what?" Robin's curiosity took over. "….nothing forget I mentioned it" Raven hadn't been paying attention to what she had been saying and didn't want to go into this with him. "Come on you can tell me" Robin said. "Promise you won't laugh" "Promise. You can trust me" Robin looked into her eyes. "Ok well…" a bit of pink crept up into her cheeks. "I kind of like someone and now that Trigon is gone I'll be able to show more emotion than before" Jealousy surged through Robin. "Who do you like?" Raven just shook her head. "I'll tell you who I like" Raven met his gaze. Ravens curiosity got the better of her and she asked "Who" "Well, it's you" The windows on this side of the tower below them shattered, all 20 of them.

"Robin.." Her face was bright red. "You, you like me" "Of course. You pretty, smart, you can fight and that's just the beginning of it" Robin moved a little closer. "I never thought anyone would like someone like me….let alone you of all people." Raven said shocked. "What do you mean 'let alone me'? What sets me apart from every other guy out there" Robin wanted to know where she was going with this. "I mean you're perfect. Your handsome, strong, brave, not to mention you're the protégé of Batman. And I'm just dark little half demon who almost destroyed the world." Raven muttered looking at the little bit of the sun that had yet to set. "Raven never down grade yourself. You're amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Raven looked back at him "Thank you. Hearing that from you, you don't know how much it means to me." "Well your welcome. Now you still need to tell me who you like" Robin wasn't planning on letting her skip out on her end of their deal. "Uhh well…" "How about I guess" Robin offered. He was planning on killing the guy who held Raven's heart. "Sure. But if you don't get it in five guesses I don't have to tell you" She smirked, he would never guess it. "Fine, I can ask five questions but I have to have the correct answer by the end of the last question." Robin said thinking _this will be easy, I am one id the greatest detectives ever after all. _"Deal"

"Ok, so it is a guy right?" Raven gave him a 'you're kidding right' look. "Right, it's a guy. Is he a full Titan?" Robin asked since there were after all a lot of honorary Titans around the globe. Raven nodded. "Does the team see him more than four times a month?" Again Raven nodded. "Is he part of the Titans East?" Robin asked trying to narrow it down. "No" she simply said. "Does he live in this tower?" Raven nodded getting nervous. Robin nodded thinking. _Let's see, only Cy, BB, and me. Beastboy annoys her WAY too much for it to be him. And her and Cyborg…they have more of a brother sister relationship. So that means it must be..._ "Me" Robin looked at her questioningly. Raven wouldn't look at him. _I shouldn't have let him guess._ "Raven, is it me?" He took her silence as a yes. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" "I was supposed to destroy the earth Robin. I wouldn't have been able to be in a relationship with you, fully knowing what I was destined to do." Robin slid her hand into his and squeezed it gently. Raven looked at him and he caught her in a surprise kiss. Even in the dark he could see her eyes shining when he pulled back.

Robin walked her to her room that night after the other Titans went to bed. Both had agreed that it was better to wait and let their relationship develop more before they told the team. They spent the next week meeting in her room at night and stealing a kiss here and there in the dark corners of the tower.


	2. Chapter 1

**Trust**

**Chapter 1 **

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Important AN:** This story is based off the end of Masks. And instead of Beastboy falling in the train tracks its Raven that fell and was saved.

The team had just gotten back to the tower. Everyone was shocked and mad to say the least. Robin had deceived each of his friends. They had the right to hurt and confused. No one had spoken a single word on the ride home. They were currently in the towers living room on the couch exchanging uneasy glances, waiting for someone to be brave enough to break the silence hanging over their heads. "Robin how come you didn't tell us" Starfire broke the heavy silence that seemed to have taken over the tower. "I couldn't have told you guys. You would have held back." Robin defended his decision calmly. "And what would have been wrong with that?" Cyborg asked angrily. "Slade would have known. As Red X I got closer to him than I ever have as Robin" Robin declared still not meeting the gazes of his teammates. "Or is it that you just don't trust us!" It was more of a statement than a question. Raven stood up and glared at her leader before stalking away. "Raven" Robin watched her receding form. "Dude, what's with her? We're all mad but…." Beastboy trailed off forgetting where he was going with that thought. "I know, she has been acting weird lately. But she does have a point." Cyborg said. "I do trust you guys, it's just" Robin paused for a moment. "If you trusted us you would have informed us of your plan so we may have been of some assistance" Starfire said stomping out of the room. "Man, Star is right" Cyborg said getting off the couch with Beastboy. "You should have trusted us" Cyborg finished as the pair left to go to their rooms for the night.

Robin sighed. He should have known that this would happen if, no when his friends found out. Robin went upstairs to Raven's room, he knew this would be hard to fix. When he got there he tried the door, locked. _She hasn't locked her door in two weeks_. Robin thought as he knocked softly so the others wouldn't hear.

Raven knew he would end up coming to her room, but was still surprised when the knock came. Raven took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come. She opened the door a crack she asked in a cold hard voice "What" she hoped would discourage him. Unfazed in anyway by the cold front she had put up he asked "Can we talk for a bit?" "No, now leave me be. I need to be alone right now." Raven hoped he couldn't tell that she was lying through her teeth. Honestly she wanted to know why he had lied to the team, to HER. She wanted him to hold her and tell her that everything was ok. But at the same time she didn't want to be alone with him either. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself. Raven just hoped he wouldn't be able to tell it was a lie. "Don't lie to me Raven, I know that's not true" Robin stared at her. Raven started to close her door. "Will you at least let me explain why" Robin asked. Raven's head screamed 'NO' but her heart screamed 'YES'. Her heart was louder and won. Nodding she opened her door and stepped aside letting him in. The door slid shut behind him. Raven went and sat on her bed expectantly with her arms crossed. Robin just stood in the middle of the room looking at her. "Well, I'm waiting" Robin snapped out of his thoughts, trying to figure out how to tell her. "It was stupid of me not to tell the team. More importantly it was stupid of me not to tell you." Raven just continued to glare at him. "It was a mistake, I see that now. I'm sorry" Robin sat on the bed next to her. "Is that why you stopped coming" Raven asked, her gaze saddening as she continued. "Because I just thought you just didn't like me anymore" Robin looked at her. "Rae, I couldn't bring myself to come here. I felt so bad about you not knowing. I wouldn't have been able to just come and pretend everything was normal." Robin kissed her temple. "I'm sorry Rae" Robin whispered. She stood up but he caught her hand and pulled her onto her back on her bed next to him. Raven turned onto her side to look at him. "Just please don't do it again" "I won't I'm done with it." Robin promised. _Now if only I could convince the others of that _he thought. Raven sighed. "You should go, it's late and it's been a long day" she got off the bed slowly followed by Robin. "Alright" Raven walked him to her door. "But first" Robin caught Raven in a surprise kiss. When he pulled away she was disappointed. Raven stood just outside her door as she watched him go down the hall to his room.

Raven hadn't always been a morning person. But within a week of joining the Titans she had soon learned to love the early morning. The early morning was the only time when she could get a little bit of peace and quiet. And in the beginning she thought that was why she had loved it. Now she knew it was because she had strong feelings for her early rising leader. No one else in the tower was ever up before eight. Two weeks ago they had cherished their mornings together. And last week she barely saw him at all. This one was no different than it had been two weeks ago. Raven got to the kitchen just as Robin was finishing making her tea. "You didn't have to make me my tea" she said walking over to him. "I know I wanted to." Robin handed her the mug and led her to the couch. They enjoyed their time together talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Just before eight Raven got off the couch and left for the roof for her meditation.

Cyborg walked in shortly after Raven left. "Robin" Cyborg acknowledged his leader stiffly. "Cyborg" Robin returned the greeting. He had been thinking about how to get on the teams good sides again. "Hey Cyborg" Robin walked up to his friend. Cyborg grunted in response. "I was just wondering what you meant about Raven?" He knew that would catch Cyborgs interest. Cyborg was always over protective of the girls, but mostly Raven for a reason unknown to everyone. "What did I say about Raven?" Cyborg asked slowly. "Last night, when you said that she had been acting strange lately. What did you mean?" "Ever since last week, she has been really depressed. Talking less, even threatening Beastboy less" Cyborg said. "Do you have any ideas why?" Robin wondered. "It could be anything…heck it could even be you" Cyborg reasoned. "Me? I wasn't even around much last week. How could it have been me?" Robin asked nervously. "Exactly, you weren't around last week" Cyborg said pointedly. "I still don't get it" Robin said guarded with what he said. "Man you keep her grounded" Cyborg told him. "How would you know?" Robin was nervous that Cyborg had found out about him and Raven. When it came to the girls Cyborg's motto was that if Robin or Beastboy ever broke their hearts he would break their skulls. "I asked her one day why she would always act different when you're around. She said it had to do with your aura. Something about it always being calm and steady" Cyborg hadn't understood what she meant then and he still didn't quite get it now. "She said it calms her" Cyborg shrugged. Robin looked at his friend wondering _what did I do….hope she will let me fix it…._

When Raven walked back into the living room only Cyborg and Beastboy were there. And as usual they were battling it out on the game station. "Hey Raven" Cyborg said sparing a quick glance away from his battle. "Where are the other two?" Raven asked on her way to the couch. "I think" Robin and Starfire walked in laughing "They are right there" Beastboy finished without looking away from the screen. Raven watched the two laughing Titans; sometimes she wished the others knew about her relationship with Robin. That way she wouldn't have to watch Starfire flirt with Robin while she acted as if she could care less. Raven went in the kitchen to make some tea before disappearing upstairs in her room.

It had been a good morning for Robin. He had already managed to fix things with Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. As far as the others knew he hadn't worked things out with Raven yet. His heart told him he wasn't done apologizing yet and that she was still mad at him. Just one look at Raven and his head knew his heart was right. She was tenser and more emotionless than she had been before the team had found out about Red X. Starfire exclaimed "Friend's let us go outside and enjoy this glorious day!" interrupting Robins musings. "How about we spend the rest of the day at the park?" Cyborg suggested. Beastboy turned into a green dog and barked happily. "Friend Robin will you join us on our outing?" Robin smiled at the enthusiastic girl. "Sure Star. We'll all go. We haven't done anything as a team in a while." "What about Raven" Beastboy asked in his normal form. She had up to her room not long ago and probably wanted to be alone. "I'll go talk to her. You guys go ahead and we'll be there soon." Robin offered. "Cool see you there man" Cyborg said as they all ran down to the garage.

Raven had just walked into her room. Censing someone else she slid into a battle stance. "What no hello kiss" Raven narrowed her eyes. The voice was familiar, but she flipped her light on with her powers just to be sure. Her room was flooded with light as she recognizing the costume stretched across her bed and asked irritated, "What are you doing in here?" Raven glared at him. "What am I not allowed to visit my favorite girl" He responded with a question of his own. "You said you were done with this" She crossed her arms furious. He shrugged. "Get out of my room!" she pointed to the door. "Sorry, don't feel like it" he said advancing, forcing Raven to back up. Her breath caught in her throat when her back hit the wall. The light bulb shattered when he took her wrist in his hand. The room was once again bathed in darkness thanks to the curtains drawn across her window. He pulled the mask off but Raven couldn't see his face as he pressed his body against hers. He began kissing her and running his hands up and down the length of her arms. "If you don't go we'll end up getting caught and then you won't live to see tomorrow" Raven threatened him. He hadn't done this before and she didn't like it one bit. He didn't answer but he did tug at the collar of her leotard. He kissed her again on the mouth. _It doesn't feel right. He's usually gentler than this and it's missing its normal passion._ There were footsteps coming down the hall. He kissed her one more time licking her bottom lip, trying to get his tongue in her mouth. There was a knock at the door. Giving up he grabbed the mask off the floor and was just about to make a dive for the window when his cape got hooked on something and he fell. The door opened, Raven had forgotten to lock it behind her. "Robin!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Trust**

**Chapter 2**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

"Robin!" Raven was shocked. _If he's there then who's…_The other guy was just regaining his feet when Robin tackled him back to the ground. "Who are you" Robin demanded. "Name's Red X" he used his angle to throw Robin off then jumped onto the window ledge saying "Thanks for the suit kid" and he jumped. When Robin and Raven looked out the window he was gone.

"Raven are you ok? What happened?" Robin asked worried. She was just standing there and had a faraway look in her eyes. "It you're there then who…" Raven felt dirty. "I-I need a shower" She rushed past Robin and into her bathroom. She turned the water to its hottest setting and tore of her clothes. The temperature of the water burned her skin but she refused to lower the temperature. She began scrubbing every spot he touched with a brand new bar of soap. Her skin was raw from the water and her scrubbing. When she ran out of soap, and had little red lines of blood trailing down her arms from her nails.

Robin was getting worried. Raven had been in the shower over and hour. Knocking on the door he called "Raven" Opening the bathroom door he was met with a cloud of steam. He found her curled in a ball in the bottom of her shower, the water still as hot as it had been when she first got in. "Rae, what are you doing?" Robin asked turning off the water. "Can't you just let me be! I just got in here!" Raven shouted into the corner of the shower. "Try over an hour" Robin said calmly grabbing a towel and draping it over her. "Raven, you skin is raw for crying out loud. And your bleeding" Robin helped her out of the shower and they went and sat on her bed. "I wanted to get him off of me" Raven got up and walked to the middle of her room. "I can't help you if you won't tell me what he did. Did he hurt you?" Robin asked getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your suit…I thought he…his kisses and touches…it felt all wrong…" Raven still couldn't believe what had happened.

Robin had just pulled her into his arms when his communicator went off. Raven immediately pulled away. "Yes?" he said. "Man where are you and Raven?" Cyborg asked. Robin had completely forgotten about meeting the others at the park. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be coming. I'll explain later" Robin closed his communicator and turned it off before Cyborg could call back. "So you thought he was me because he was in the Red X suit" Robin guessed piecing together a bit of what she had said. Raven nodded with her back to him. "He was tugging on my leotard and touched me like you do but it felt different" she shuddered. "He wasn't as gentle or careful as you are, it hurt. It felt…wrong" Robin put a hand on her shoulder. Raven turned to look at him. "I feel so dirty from him being on me" A tear slipped down her cheek and the rest of them quickly followed. Robin had never seen her cry before, so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her into a hug. Robin may have never seen her cry before but he already knew he never wanted to see it again. Raven took a deep shuddering breath mentally scolding herself for breaking down. Raven looked up at Robin. "I'm ok now, I'm sorry I shouldn't have cried" she still had tears falling down her cheeks. Robin slowly shook his head at her. "I want you to be ok crying in front of me Raven. I like to think you're not afraid of being yourself when where alone together" Raven rested her forehead against his chest. "I'm not sure if I remember who the real me is anymore" _How could this broken girl be the same strong Raven I know and love? _Robin wondered looking at her. "Rae, are you ok?" She shook her head. Robin just laid her on the bed and cradled her in his arms as she cried.

When she calmed a bit Robin rolled her onto her back and looked her in the eyes. "Want me to undo what he did" he asked her softly. Raven nodded, she hadn't said a single word since he laid her on the bed. Robin kissed her. He trailed kisses all over her shoulders and everything above them. When he made his way to her lips she kissed back when she had stubbornly refused to kiss Rad X earlier. Robin ran his fingers over her raw and cut arms. He kissed the palms of her hands before going back to nibble lightly on her ear. Kisses were put on every inch of bare skin that he could reach. Robin finally came back up to her lips. He kissed her again passionately. Robin continued to run his hands along her arms and sides until Raven wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. Robin ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking permission. Raven smiled before letting his tongue into explore her mouth for the first time.

Raven shoed Robin out of her room so she could get changed. Surprisingly her towel had stayed on the whole night. Raven went down stairs to see that Robin had beaten her there and the rest of the tam was back from the park. "So why didn't you guys come to the park?" Cyborg asked. "I mean after all you ARE the one who said we should all go" "I was sorting things out with Raven" Robin told them. _Well it is true in a way I guess. _Raven thought. Robin looked up seeing her in the door way. "Isn't that right Raven" Robin asked her. She nodded and everyone seemed willing to accept that answer considering what had happened last night. Seeing as it was already ten at night everyone said good night and started making their way to their rooms.

It was the middle of the night as a lone figure silently crept through the tower. Robin stirred from his light doze when his door opened. He didn't move, not wanting to let the other person know he was awake and alert. She stepped into the moonlight pooling through the window. "Rae, what are you doing up?" He asked gently, sitting up. "I had a nightmare…about him" Now Robin understood why she had seemed so nervous. "Come here" Raven slid into his warm bed. Robin wrapped his arms securely around her little waist, drawing her closer to him. Robin knew she had been freaked out when she realized it wasn't him under the mask. _How did he even get the suit? It was locked up in a secret vault in the evidence room. The others don't even know what I did with it. They probably think I destroyed it. _Robin didn't get any more sleep that night. He spent the rest of those early morning hours watching Raven sleep in his arms, wondering how that jerk got the suit and even knew about their relationship to begin with.

Robin slipped out of bed carefully, trying to prevent Raven from waking up. He slipped silently into his uniform. Robin had almost made it to his door. "Robin?" He looked over his shoulder to see her rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Hey Rae, how did you sleep?" Robin went and sat on the bed next to her. "Pretty good thanks to you. Where were you going?" she sat up and leaned back against the headboard. "I need to check on something" He didn't want to mention Red X not knowing how she would react to it. "Do you want some help?" She offered toying with the blanket in her lap with her hands. "Nah, how about you go change and I'll meet you on the roof, the sun should be up in about an hour?" Ravens eyes shone as she agreed and climbed out of his bed. Robin watched her go down the hall before turning towards the stairs to go to the evidence room.

Robin had just opened the secret vault when the alarm went off. Robin locked the empty vault before running to meet the others in the living room. "What happened?" He asked running in. "Someone robbed the bank" Cyborg said. Raven was next to him at the computer; her small smile was long gone. "Dudes who has the energy to rob a bank at five in the morning?" complained Beastboy who was barely awake. "Titans move out" Robin called dashing out the door and ignoring his teammate's complaint. Starfire and Raven flew after him. While Cyborg threw Beastboy over his shoulder, before hurrying after the other three.

When the T-Car pulled up in front of the bank everyone jumped out ready for battle. The robber wasn't who any of the Titans had expected it to be. "Dude!" "No way" "Friends how can this be?" Three out of five Titans looked at Robin. The Boy Wonder ignored them yelling "Titans GO" Robin hadn't expected him to cause trouble this soon. Everyone gave it their all as they chased Red X over the rooftops. Red X stopped a different Titan on each roof. He hacked Cyborgs systems on the first one. Beastboy was easily glued to the second one with an extra sticky x. Using an x that was like duct tape he taped Starfires hair to a wall on the third. Red X skipped a roof before catching Robin in an electrical net that shocked him if he moved. Rave had one x on each wrist that were the same as Starfires only smaller. She was pinned by her wrists to the wall that covered the staircase leading to the roof they were on. "Hello again Beautiful, did you miss me?" he asked trailing a finger along her jaw. "Don't touch her!" Robin yelled trying to get out from under the net but only succeeded in shocking himself. Red X chuckled. "Not on your life kid, she's a catch" He turned his attention back to Raven and tugged on the collar of her leotard again. "How about we pick up where we left off yesterday" X ran his thumb over her bottom lip. Raven tried to bite it. "Oh feisty tonight are we?" Raven glared at him. His hands went along her sides and every time he brought them down they would creep a little lower.

Raven closed her eyes unsure how much longer she would be able to bare his hands on her. The hands suddenly left her and Raven cracked open one eye to see Robin and X battling hand to hand. "How dare you touch her like that?" Robin growled. Raven tried focusing her powers, but wasn't able to summon them. "She's too good for you" Red X threw an uppercut and Robin blocked. _God Robin what did you do to make these things _Raven wondered trying to tug herself free since her powers weren't working. "Your just an idiot that stole my suit" Robin did a roundhouse kick hitting Red X in the chest. X back flipped out of it and, using the momentum from the flip jumped at Robin landing a punch to his jaw. Robin stumbled backwards and lost his fooling falling over the edge of the roof. "ROBIN" Raven screamed. Red X nodded satisfied with his work before turning back to Raven. "Now where…were…we" The words died on his lips. The other Titans were standing on the edge of the roof. "Not a chance" Cyborg said before they all advanced. "See ya next time Beautiful" X said jumping in the air and teleporting away with a push of a button on his belt.

Raven was holding back tears and barely able to keep her emotionless mask in place by the time Cyborg got her off the wall. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asked for about the tenth time since they found her. Raven teleported out of there just before Robin climbed over the edge of the roof. "Robin!" Starfire said alerting every one of his presence. "Where were you! We had to save Raven all by ourselves!" Beastboy screamed gesturing to where Raven had been only a minute ago. "Let's say I took a little trip" robin looked over the edge of the 40 story building. Cyborg immediately knew what he meant. Beastboy and Starfire on the other hand were completely clueless.

Everyone was mad when they got back home, but they agreed on finding Raven before they took turns yelling at Robin again. No one knew why she had left the rooftop; everyone was worried about her even though if she knew they were worried she would probably send them into another dimension or something.


	4. Chapter 3

**Trust**

**Chapter 3**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

They split up looking for their missing teammate. Everyone took their usual two floors to search. Cyborg to the basement since he was the only one brave enough to go down there since they watched Wicked Scary and the garage which included the hanger for the T-ship. Beastboy took the first floor which was all the training rooms and changing rooms and the second floor which had the indoor pool on it. Starfire searched the third floor which was all storage rooms and the fourth which was the guest rooms. The fifth floor was mostly taken up by the living room and kitchen and med lab. That floor was to be searched by whoever finished first. And Robin, he took the sixth floor which was the bedrooms since he was the only one who could get into all of them, the seventh which held the research room, evidence room and a lot of more storage rooms, and the roof.

The storage rooms on the seventh floor, unlike the ones on the lower floors were unorganized. In a word they were a mess. They held everything from furniture to broken appliances to ripped clothes to extra medical bandages. If one of the Titans had something they didn't want to get rid of but didn't have room for it went to the seventh floor to be stored and forgotten.

One of these rooms happened to be where Raven was hiding, figuring the others would never find her. She was upset. She left before Robin had showed up and still thought he was dead. Raven was sitting on a mattress, hidden behind a dresser and a bunch of other junk. She had let the fear take over and her tears free the second she had teleported there. She was crying her heart out into her hands, upset with herself for letting this happen. She never heard the door hiss open. She didn't see the shadow in the doorway, or head the barely audible sound of shoes on the wood floor. So it was a shock to say the least when she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend there, kneeling in front of her. "Robin" Her voice came out as a whisper. "You're ok." Pulling her into a hug he said "Of course I'm ok" She looked at him in the dim room "I thought you" he silenced her with a soft kiss. "I'm ok. I'm right here. Besides I need to have a little _talk_ with Red X bout keeping his hands off you" Robin wiped away her tears and pulled up her hood.

When Raven walked into the living room you couldn't tell she had been crying. Robin and Raven took seats on the couch waiting for the storm they both knew was coming. Raven sat as far as she could from the others while staying on the main couch. She knew she wouldn't like this. Cyborg took a deep breath before starting on Robin. "I thought you were done with Red X! You told us it was a mistake and that you trusted us. And yet you still went and did it again." "It wasn't me" Robin said keeping his voice level. "I was there, fighting with you guys" "Who's to say that wasn't just another hologram or something?" Cyborg questioned; his voice louder than before. "I saw Robin this morning, it couldn't have been him" Raven said looking at Cyborg. "Raven, stay out of this" Robin didn't want them to start accusing her too. "That still doesn't prove anything; he could have used the teleporter in the belt" Cyborg threw back. "It was just a barely a minute before the alarm went off. And besides I watched them fight on the roof" "Fine, we'll say it wasn't him under the mask. But Robin, you still should have gotten rid of the suit when we found out" Cyborgs voice got louder. "I couldn't have destroyed it" Robin said back only just keeping his voice controlled. "Why! Was it too precious for you to destroy it?" Cyborg asked his leader in a VERY loud voice. "Dude, you're gonna make me go deaf! You're yelling in my ear" Beastboy complained rubbing his ear. "I'M NOT YELLING!" he said even louder. "I powered the suit with xenothium" Robin said, he had been hoping he wouldn't need to tell his friends. **"XENOTHIUM! You powered the suit with xenothium! How could you? What are you stupid? That stuffs dangerous!" **Cyborg stood up and in front of Robin. Now, Cyborg was yelling. And the whole city could probably hear him too. Robin stood up about to holler right back. He saw the look in the others eyes and took a deep calming breath. With a tight but controlled voice he said "Look I know it was stupid. Red X never should have been created" Robin looked at all his teammates. "And I'm sorry…I know I screwed up big time." Beastboy looked at everyone before letting his gaze land on Robin and stay there. "I think I speak for all of us when I say it's ok. We all make mistakes sometimes" he stood up as well. "Some of us more than others" Raven looked pointedly at Beastboy. Robin looked up at Cyborg, "We cool?" Cyborg grinned back. "Frosty." "Yay! Let us celebrate a successful apologizing to one another!" Starfire cheered excitedly. "Let's go to a club" Beastboy suggested jumping onto the couch before attempting to jump onto Cyborgs shoulders.

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy looked at Robin pleadingly. "Pleeeeeease" Beastboy begged. "I would love oh so much to go to a club" Starfire said gently tugging on Robins arm making Raven look way irritated. Smiling at his eager friends he said "Fine we can go to a club tonight" Beastboy started jumping around in excitement and Starfire was doing flips in the air with all her joy. Robin never let them go to a club before because he thought that as the city's hero's they should be ready to protect the city, not partying the night away.

The guys were all in the living room waiting for the two girls. Robin and Beastboy were in civilian clothes. Beastboy was in a green tee shirt with some ripped navy blue jeans and blue and black Nike sneakers. Robin was in some loose dark blue jeans, a red tee shirt and some black Nikes and obviously his mask. Robin was looking out the window as the doors hissed open and Starfire floated in asking "I am dressed appropriately for a club, yes?" Robin turned away from the window and looked at the stunningly dressed alien. She was in a light pink striped strapless top and a short light blue denim skirt with a jeweled belt and some strappy sandals. "Wow Star, you look good" Robin said. Cyborg nodded in agreement. Beastboy stopped drooling long enough to stare at them in bewilderment. "Are you two blind? She's hot!" Beastboy exclaimed. This made Starfire worry that she was on fire, leaving Robin to explain what Beastboy meant while Cyborg knocked Beastboy on the top of his head. The door hissed shut and Cyborg looked up. "Wow Raven…." Robin looked up and Cyborgs voice faded away.

Raven silently entered the living room, going no farther than a foot inside the room as the door hissed shut behind her. She stood shyly waiting. She didn't have her cloak and wasn't used to people being able to see her body. Raven watched Cyborg look up. "Wow Raven, you look great" Starfire was furious when Robin and Beastboy had looked up and were beginning to stare at her. She was in a simple black top with off the shoulder straps and was cut semi-low in the front. It hugged her curves in all the right places. Her skirt went about half way to her knees. It was black with a bit f lace at the bottom and some black strappy sandals. In a word she looked amazing. And Robin told her so. "Raven, y-you lo..look amazing" Raven watched him stumble over his words. A light blush coated her cheeks. "Thanks, now uh can we go" She didn't like the way the guys were practically drooling over her. Nodding they all went down to the garage where Beastboy somehow managed to get and keep the front seat, leaving Robin in the back in between the two girls. As they drove Raven stared out the window and blushed when she felt Robins hand brush against hers. Chancing a glance she saw a smirk on his face. Raven quickly looked out the window again. When he brushed against her again she knew for sure that this was the reason why he let Beastboy keep the front seat.

"Ok team, no drinking tonight" Robin announced as they walked towards the door. Beastboy groaned and Raven slapped him in the back of the head. Other than Beastboy, everyone was fine going without drinking. At the door the bouncer let them right in. Being superheroes did have its advantages. The club was huge, the bar was fully stocked, the band was live, and the Titans were ready to relax and dance the night away. Starfire immediately dragged Robin over to the center of the dance floor under the strobe lights. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg to go find them a table. But Beastboys efforts were quickly diverted to trying to find a girl to dance with. Beastboy walked over to a group of four or five girls and started hitting on them. "When will he learn" Cyborg asked Raven watching one girl slap him across the face while her friends laughed. The remaining two easily found a table to sit at. Cyborg offered to get her something to drink before disappearing into the crowd of people. Raven sat alone at the table and searched the dance floor for Robin. She found him still dancing with Starfire on the other side of the dance floor. She watched envious that it was Starfire dancing instead of her until another couple got in the way and blocked them from view. "Want to dance?" Raven looked up to see who it was. He was maybe Robins height, with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. He smiled at her. Raven hesitated in taking his hand and looked at the dance floor again. "It's ok, I won't bite" he joked. Raven nodded taking his hand. He kissed the back of it before he led her onto the floor.

Robin had been dancing with Starfire for well over an hour before he convinced her to take a break. They found Cyborg at the table where he had left Raven earlier. "Hey guys, did you see Raven out there?" Robin looked at his friend surprised. "I left to get us some drinks over two hours ago. I was gone five minutes tops and when I got back she wasn't here" Cyborg finished. "Someone must have asked her to dance with them" piped up Starfire. That made Robins blood boil. Trying to act normal he said "Well I hope so. I like to think she's enjoying herself" and sat with Starfire and Cyborg at the table.

Raven looked towards the table where all her friends now where. "Come with me for a minute, I want to show you something." He took her hand and started leading her to the door. "Where are we going?" She was still looking at her friends. They were having fun and laughing without her. She wasn't even sure if they knew she wasn't there. "I want to take you somewhere special." He walked just a tad bit faster. They shortly left the club behind and were walking down the sidewalk. "Here get in, it's a little out of walking range" they had stopped at a car and he held open the passenger side door for her. "I think I'm just going to go back to my friends, they are probably wondering where I am" Raven turned and walked back to the club. _Or at least I hope they are. At least I know Robin will notice that I'm not there._ He pulled a brick out of the car and hit her in the head. Everything was blurry. "No you aren't. Don't think I'm letting you get away again beautiful" Raven blacked out.

Robin looked at his watch. It was quarter to twelve and they couldn't find her. No one had seen Raven all night. "I dunno man, maybe she went back home" Cyborg said looking around the room. "She is not answering her communicator, I have tried several times" Starfire added. Robin couldn't even remember if she had brought it with her tonight. They left the night club and went home, everyone was hoping they would get there and the dark girl would be safe in her room when they got there. But sadly they had no such luck. She wasn't in her room or anywhere else in the tower. Exhausted everyone went to bed after deciding they would search the city in the morning.

He grinned looking at her. Chained to the wall, hungry, weak and at the moment unconscious. Definitely too weak to even attempt to escape. _Bird Boy is going to suffer. If I can't have Raven neither can he! _He thought as he donned his mask and laughed maniacally.

It had been four long days since the Titans had seen Raven. Four long days of searching and coming up empty handed every time. It was late and most of the Titans were at the tower sleeping. Robin was out searching the city. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat much since Raven went missing. He wasn't positive but he was pretty sure she had been kidnapped. Raven wouldn't just get up and leave. Robin had just landed on a roof when he saw someone in the shadows. "You!" Red X walked out of the shadows and up to Robin who had taken on a battle stance. "What's the matter kid, lost without your little girlfriend" Red X taunted. Since he showed no signs of attacking so Robin slit out of his battle stance but didn't let his guard down. "What did you do to Raven" Robin growled. He glared at Red X with pure hatred. "If you want her back _alive _or at all for that matter you will have to do what I say" "Fine, I'll do what you want" Robin said. Red X said "Good" before he teleported behind Robin and injected him with a strong sedative.

Robin woke up in a room with rusty shackles on his wrists. Every time he moved his wrist, even just the slightest bit, the shackled dug into his skin causing him to bleed. He looked around there was a figure across from him. "Raven" She lifted her head. Robin crawled forward ignoring the pain the shackles caused until he was pulling on the chains to try and get closer to her.

Raven was all cut up and bloody. Her clothes were stained with her blood and ripped in too many places to count and she had burns all over her body. Not a single part of her was unscathed. The door banged open and she cowered against the wall in a ball trying to make herself smaller. Red X walked in and Raven quietly whimpered. "Glad to see you're awake kid, wouldn't want you to miss the show" His gaze swung to Raven. He slowly walked over to her. Grabbing her hair he yanked her to her feet. Taking a whip off his hip he whipped her. "Why are you hurting her?" Robin yelled. Raven tried to sink to the floor. Red X yanked her back up by her hair again. "No, no Beautiful, you're not done. Because Bird Boy, you said I couldn't have her. And if I can't no one can." He hit her with the whip again harder. Raven tried to be brave and not show her weakness or her fear of the man. But every hit was harder and hurt more than the last. After another twenty whippings Raven was shaking and completely out of it. "What do I have to do for you to let her go" Robin asked desperately remembering what he had said back on the roof. "Simple, you have to have sex" Red X knew he would say yes and that it would drive Raven away from him forever. "And if I say no" Robin asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "I will let you choose. I will whip her to death of let her die slow and painfully from blood loss." Robin didn't want to but he had to think of Raven. She was losing more blood by the second and was in desperate need of medical attention. If she didn't get help real soon she would die. "I'll do it" Robin hung his head. Smirking behind his mask Red X unshackled Raven and she collapsed to the floor. He then unshackled Robin who immediately ran to Raven. Red X left them alone locking the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Trust**

**Chapter 4**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

It had been well over two weeks since Robin had brought Raven home. None of the others knew what had happened to her. When Robin had finally gotten her home, Raven had fallen unconscious. He told the team that he found her on the outskirts of the city like this and rushed right home. Thus stopping any questions they had about her condition. They all rushed right to the med lab where Cyborg treated and dressed her many wounds. As soon as Raven had the strength she went together room and locked the door. And she hasn't come out since. That was two and a half weeks ago. The team took turns bringing her food and leaving it outside her door. They had tried for over a week to get her to come out or even just for her to say something. They finally decided to just leave her be after almost a week of her refusing to respond to them. Robin though would still try to talk to her whenever he went by her door.

Robin looked down to see the tray of food that Beastboy had brought almost an hour ago was still outside her door. Robin knocked softly. "Raven, it's me. Can I come in?" No answer. Robin knew she was in there. Using the master code Robin bypassed the security on her door and walked inside. Her room was dark, but he could still tell that she was not on the bed or anywhere else in the room for that matter. He was about to leave when he realized the bathroom door was cracked open with the light on inside. Quietly he went and peeked through the crack to see Raven sitting on the floor with her back against the tub, knees pulled to her chest and her head on her knees. Robin pushed the door fully open and went and sat down next to her.

Raven looked up at him and started crying. "Hey, don't do that" she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her closer. He wiped away the tears. "Shhh" She leaned against him letting herself be comforted, for the moment forgetting her problem even though she knew it wouldn't go away. "What's wrong?" her legs slid out in front of her to reveal she was clutching something with both hands in her lap. "Is this why you haven't wanted to come out of your room" he put one of his hands over both of hers. The tears may have been gone but she didn't trust her voice. Raven nodded slowly. She opened her hands to reveal a pregnancy test. Unable to bear the look of utter shock on his face Raven stood up, put the test on the counter next to the sink and left the bathroom. _This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have done it. I don't know if I can do this. I-_ "It's ok Raven. We can get through this together." Robin had followed her out of the bathroom. Raven spun around to face him. _It's all his fault!_ Raven ran towards him and hit him in the chest with her fists. Robin didn't stop her. He knew she was angry, upset and confused right now. Raven needed to get this out of her system. Her blows were weak and she felt like crying all over again, but she didn't have any more tears in her. When she finally stopped her attack on him Robin wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight.

Robin let her be for the rest of the day. None of the others had even realized he hadn't been in the evidence room. Since they had gotten Raven back Robin had been spending all his time in there trying to figure out why Red X let them leave when he had gone to all the trouble of capturing Raven to begin with.

A week later when Robin was bringing Ravens lunch to her room he bypassed the lock on her door and went in. She was sitting on her bed looking at nothing. He had notice that the food would be outside for a long time before the tray finally disappeared and reappeared mere minutes later. He was worried she wasn't eating the food and simply throwing it out. He sat quietly and watched her eat her food. And a half hours' worth of convincing later he had managed to get her to agree to leave her room for the first time in a month, although he suspected that she would venture out into the tower when everyone left on a mission. Almost as soon as the living room doors opened the alarm went off. "Cinderblock is downtown…and Plasmus is up town" Cyborg was shocked to see Raven next to his leader. She hadn't come on a mission in a while. "Cyborg, Beastboy you guys got Cinderblock" They nodded and ran off. "Starfire we're going after Plasmus" She nodded before going to the garage. "Raven, I want you to stay here." Robin's voice was softer as he addressed her. "Why should I?" Raven asked him indignantly. "You're pregnant, you could get hurt." He said gently. Raven glared at him. "I'm fine and I'm fighting!" she made her way to the door yelling over her shoulder "Don't tell me what to do ever again!"

"Robin!" Beastboys panicked voice came over the communicator just as Robin and Starfire were sending Plasmus back to jail. "What's up Beastboy?" Robin asked noting the panicking his teammates voice. "Raven's hurt and we're on our way to the tower." Robin stared at the screen terrified. "We're on our way. We'll see you soon!" Robin ended the transmission and him and Starfire hurried back to the tower.

They went right to the med lab where Beastboy was watching worriedly as Cyborg begged with Raven on the other side of a curtain. Cyborg wanted to help her but she just kept screaming for him to leave her alone. "What happened!" Robin demanded when he and Starfire ran in. "She took a bad punch to the stomach from Cinderblock. BB finished him off while I tried to talk her into going to the hospital. But she refused and wanted to come here. She won't let me help her. She thinks she can heal herself but she's losing blood and won't let me look at her" Cyborg gave them the short version, making it even shorter by talking fast. "I said I will heal myself." Raven screamed at them. "Let me talk to her." Robin said. "Man, she needs medical help." Cyborg said as the other two came over to listen to the hushed conversation. "Let me try talking to her alone" Robin said again. "Fine, two minutes." Cyborg agreed turning around and ushering Starfire and Beastboy out ahead of him.

Robin went behind the curtain to where Raven was. She was curled in a ball in the bed. Raven wouldn't look at him. Robin had been right, she shouldn't have gone out to fight. _If I had just listened to him, I wouldn't even be in this mess…_Robin could see blood coming out from between her legs. "Raven, you need to go to the hospital" Robin was worried about the baby, but more worried about Raven. "No I don't want to" Raven said quietly. She wasn't yelling at him like she had done with Cyborg. "Are you strong enough to teleport us there?" Robin asked keeping his voice calm and quiet. Raven nodded tensely. "Do it." Robin whispered moving closer to her.

Raven had teleported them right into the middle of the emergency room. She could barely stand, she was so weak. Robin picked her up in his arms yelling for a doctor. "She needs a doctor!" A nurse immediately came over with a gurney in response to Robin's yelling. Robin gingerly put Raven on the gurney and a doctor arrived asking what happened. "She was fighting Cinderblock and took a bad hit to the stomach" Robin repeated what Cyborg had told him. The nurse quickly wheeled Raven into surgery with the doctor and several more nurses trailing behind. Robin dragged a chair into the hallway to wait in. He wasn't going to wait in the waiting room. Robin didn't want to attract any more attention to himself or Raven if he didn't have too. For over two hours he rotated between pacing in front of the surgery rooms door and sitting in the chair staring at said door willing it to open and have someone come out to give him news on Raven. And finally a doctor did come out. "How is she?" Robin practically pounced on him. "She will be ok in due time but more than that I cannot tell you. I can only release that information to her family; do you know where they are?" The doctor said seeming only semi-apologetic. "The Titans are her family. **I** am her family!" Robin basically growled back at the man. "Raven was pregnant, and she lost the baby." Robin knew it was possible and that it was probably what had happened but he still didn't want to believe it. "What?" his mind was clouded over. "I'm guessing she didn't tell you?" without missing a beat Robin lied and shook his head no. "Well tell the father that there is an extremely good possibility that she will be detached and depressed for a while." Robin nodded. "I'll make sure I let him know. When can I see her?" Robin asked at the doctor as he turned to leave. "Someone will let you know as soon as you can" he said without turning or stopping to look back the troubled teen.

Robin had just slumped back down in his chair again when his communicator went ff. he flipped open the screen to see his three distressed looking friends in their living room. "Where did you guys disappear to?" Beastboy asked. "You better say you're at the hospital" Cyborg said pacing in front of the screen. "Yes, is Friend Raven ok, we are most worried" Starfire added. "Yeah, we're at the hospital" Robin told them. "I convinced her it was best." "Good, do you know how she's doing?" Cyborg questioned, stopping his pacing before he put a hole in the floor. "No not really. They are doing surgery now. They don't want to tell me anything because I'm not immediate family" Robin sighed. "I'm gonna go. I'll call you guys when I can" Robin signed off and rested his head against the wall, annoyed that the doctors didn't want to tell him much about Raven.


	6. Chapter 5

**Trust**

**Chapter 5**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

"Robin" Robin opened his eyes to see a young nurse in front of him. "Yes, how's Raven? Can I see her?" Robin asked jumping out of his seat. "Of course you can. Come with me" She talked as she led him down the hall. "I'm going to warn you. Women can be very depressed and despondent when they lose a baby. Usually, they want to be alone or only with one or two people that they are extremely and emotionally close to" She stopped in front of Raven's room. "It's usually worse in teenagers. It will be a while before she's back to her old self again" She had sorrow in her eyes. _I wonder how many teens she sees in here because of this?_ Robin wondered nodding and acknowledgment before turning his back to the nurse and opening the door.

Robin silently opened the door to Ravens hospital room. Raven was curled up on her side with her back to the door. "Raven" her name was a mere ghost of a whisper as it passed his lips. Shutting the door behind him Robin silently took a seat on the far side of her bed so he could see her face. A strand of her violate hair fell apart from the rest.

Raven felt him brush away the stray strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear. Her heart didn't even flutter from his touch as it usually did. Opening her eyes she was met with a sad smile on his lips. Sighing Raven looked away unable to bare the sight before her. "I'm sorry Raven" He put his hand on top of hers. Raven looked him in the eye as she said "I'm not. I wouldn't have killed her but I don't want my daughter to be conceived by force, she deserved a father who would have loved her" there wasn't a single strand of emotion in her voice. Raven turned so her back was to Robin and she wouldn't have to look at him. She knew she had left him speechless. Raven curled into herself on the edge of the bed as far from him as she could be without falling. _He's not even trying to defend himself. _She tensed feeling his hand just above her hip. "I would have loved her just like I love you." Him saying that didn't make her feel any better. She looked over her shoulder at him. Robin was lying in her hospital bed. He tugged on her waist gently. She wasn't sure why but she rolled onto her back and continued to look at him. _Maybe I'm only doing as he wants out of habit._ She thought sadly. She was about to turn away from him again when he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Come here" he wanted to comfort her. Robin wrapped his arm more securely around her waist and brought her closer to him. When she was close enough he whispered in her ear "I will always love you, no matter what!" He had hoped that she would curl up against him like she did after she had that nightmare about Red X. Instead Raven just lay there wanting to pull away but not having the strength to as she fell asleep.

The hospital released Raven the next day. She silently teleported them back to the tower. She hadn't said a single word since her little speech last night. Leaving Robin in the hall she went into her room to her private bathroom for a long hot shower.

Robin watched her door slide shut. He had been trying to talk to her all morning. Robin stood outside her door for a while, he was worried about her and wasn't sure if leaving her alone was a good idea at the moment. Hoping that she wouldn't shut herself away again, Robin sighed and made his way to his own room for a shower before he went to talk to the team.

Raven took a long time showering and changing. _I don't know why I'm still bothering to do this anymore…_ When Raven walked into the living room everyone stopped talking and turned to look at her. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy were sitting on the couch. Robin was standing in front of them. It looked like they were in the middle of a team meeting. _If it was a meeting I wonder why I wasn't invited?_ Raven lowered her gaze to the floor and went to the sink to fill her kettle. Beastboy followed her into the kitchen. "Uhh are you ok Raven?" even he was bright enough to tell that something wasn't right with the girl; which meant that if Beastboy of all people knew the others definitely knew. "Go away" but there was no conviction behind it, no threat to back it up. "Sounds like you don't care" Cyborg commented looking at her with a worried gaze. _That's because I _don't _care anymore. _Raven thought walking out of the living room empty handed.

"Please what is wrong with Friend Raven" Starfire asked from her spot on the couch. Robin had been just about to tell the team some of what the doctors had told him when Raven came in. "She's depressed Star" Robin stated plainly. There was only one cure for depression, time. "I couldn't get all the details from the doctor and I don't want to press her about it right now. But what they did tell me was that she'll be pretty detached and depressed for a while" "What is the depressed" Starfire asked confused. "Pretty much what you just saw. Raven was, is depressed" Cyborg said looking at the naïve alien. "Oh" Starfire muttered looking at her lap. Beastboy sat back on the couch stunned that Raven didn't threaten him .

Raven took the long way to the roof._ What am I still doing…I have nothing anymore…_She was at the steel door leading to the stairs to the roof. She could see the moonlight shining through the bottom crack of the door. _I'll never be happy again. _She started up the stairs feeling trapped. _They don't need me; they don't want me…_Raven felt like she was suffocating. She went faster. _No one will miss me._ Bursting through the door she sucked in deep lungful of the fresh night air. In a daze Raven walked over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the water. She put one foot on the ledge. _No one will care_. She was standing on the ledge looking at the sharp rocks below. _They won't stop me…just one little step. _"Just one little step" she whispered two the stars.

"Just one little-" "RAVEN STOP" Robin shouted. He had been watching her from the doorway. Raven turned t look at him. "Go away Robin" She looked back at the rocks below. _It would be so easy to just jump; it would end all the suffering and heartache forever_… "Don't do it Raven" he stepped up on the ledge next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Raven shrugged off his hand and looked at him before stepping back onto the roof and disappearing into the tower. Robin looked down at the rocks before following her into the tower. _That nurse said she'd be depressed, not suicidal_. He was glad the he had found Raven in time and that she hadn't jumped.

Raven's door was just insight when Robin caught up to her. "What were you thinking Raven?" He was more concerned than mad at the moment. "I want to make it stop" she muttered half-heartedly. They were at her door and Raven just wanted to be alone. She shook her head looking at the floor. Robin stood in front of her door. "Raven, why were you going to jump?" Robin was worried about her and getting mad that she wouldn't talk to him. "Move. Now" there was no force behind the words though and he didn't move an inch. For the first time since she had found out she had been pregnant her emotions surged and her powers flared. A hole appeared in the floor under Robins feet and he fell through the floor as another hole opened up in the ceiling behind Raven. Robin landed on his head in the hall as she went into her room slamming the door behind her. As much as she DIDN'T want to, she had to give him credit, Robin didn't make a sound when he fell. The other Titans came running when the heard a loud thump followed by a door slamming. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire stood at the end of the hall watching everything that the two birds had worked so hard to hide from everyone unfold.

Robin got off the ground and restd his hand flat against Raven's door. "Raven please! I don't want you to try again! Let me help you, let someone help you" Robin begged not realizing the rest of his team was watching in shock. The door opened surprising Robin. "Lies" Raven hissed at him. "Everything you said to me at the hospital was all lies! I want the ache to go away! The empty feeling won't leave! That's why I tried!" She was screaming in his face. The window in her room shattered. "Raven, it wasn't a lie. I wouldn't lie to you about that" Robin told her. Raven was glaring daggers and Robin resisted the urge to back away from his girlfriend. "You should have just let me die, at least them I wouldn't have to deal with all the pain! I can't stand feeling empty! The heartache! It's just too much!" Raven was long past caring about keeping her powers in check. "You told me he couldn't have me because I was yours. But if you had truly cared you wouldn't have been reluctant to save me!" Robin inwardly sighed. _I guess she was more with it then I had thought._ "Raven I didn't want our first time to be like that" Robin said calmly. "You didn't want us t have a first time at all!" The light above them shattered and Raven slammed her door in Robin's face. "Raven!" Robin yelled. Her words had stung but that didn't mean she was right. "Friend Robin" came a hesitant voice. Robin stiffened and turned to see his friends standing there. He should have known they would show up when they had started yelling. "How long have you been standing there" Robin asked curiously walking over to them. "Since you picked your sorry butt up off the floor" Beastboy laughed. Robin pulled out his bow staff and extended it. "It's not funny" he hit the green boy in the head rendering him unconscious. "Raven is going to end up doing something that can't be fixed. I managed to stop her this time but I think she'll try again" Robin explained to the remaining conscious Titans. "Is that why you were arguing with friend Raven" Starfire asked looking at her friend's door. Robins gaze darkened as he looked at his girlfriend's door as well. "That's the beginning of it, but that's just a small part of it. This fight was about much more than just that though" he told them slowly. "Sooo what was she trying to do that she wouldn't be able to fix?" Cyborg asked cautiously. "Jump off the roof" he whispered still looking at her door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Trust**

**Chapter 6**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE TRIED TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" Cyborg hollered. Beastboy who was starting to regain consciousness asked clueless "Who tried to jump off the roof?" Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Friend Raven did. But thankfully Friend Robin was able to prevent her from succeeding." Starfire said solemnly. "Why would she want to do that?" Beastboy asked trying to figure out what he had missed. "Depression doesn't usually make someone want to kill themselves and Raven isn't suicidal, she wouldn't jump off a nine story tower for no reason." Cyborg reasoned with everyone. Robin wasn't all too sure that Raven wasn't suicidal at the moment. "But why would Friend Raven want to do the ending of her life?" Starfire was confused and upset as to why Raven wanted to end her life with the living where all her friends were. "I don't think depression is the only thing at work here" Robin admitted quietly. He hated to even think it but he was pretty sure this was ALL his fault. Robin hit his head against the wall trying to figure out what he did wrong. "Dude, that's not good for your head." Beastboy pointed out. Robin ignored him and raised his bow staff. Beastboy immediately shut up and backed off. "Please no more Robin hurting Robin" Starfire said grabbing his wrists and pulling him away from the wall. _If I hadn't left her in her room after everything with Red X…maybe she wouldn't have tried to jump. If I had just talked to her then maybe- _"Let me try talking to her" Cyborg said walking to her door. "Don't push her Cy, it might only make her want to try again sooner." Robin cautioned his friend. "I won't push her. Why don't you guys go relax and eat something. Robin you should probably go to your room and take a nap or something, knowing you I doubt you slept at all last night." Cyborg said realizing how tired his leader looked. Robin, Starfire and Beastboy all turned towards the living room leaving Cyborg alone in the hall. When he knew they were well out of earshot of Cyborg Robin faked a yawn and told Starfire and Beastboy that he was going to go to his room for some sleep. The agreed saying it was a good idea and continued on without him. Robin waited till they had turned the corner before making his way to the training room to think about this and beat the crap out of whatever he could get his hands on._ I shouldn't have left her alone. Maybe if I had just talked to her about it then we might not be having this problem. Maybe she wouldn't have _wanted _to kill herself…_

Raven was lying on her bed when she heard a knock at her door followed almost immediately by a quiet hiss as it opened. She sighed, she had forgotten to lock it behind her. "Hi Raven…are you ok?" Cyborg asked walking in slowly and cautiously, after all he didn't want her to blow up on him like she had done to Robin. She was lying on her back in bed and didn't feel like talking so she stayed silent. "Raven?" he said again. "Go away Cyborg, I don't want company" She looked out the shattered window, she would need to get that fixed eventually. "Why did you blow up on Robin like that? You two always get along so well." Cyborg knew she wasn't thinking straight because of the meds she was on. "He lied to me. Twice." Her answer was simple but said so much. "Raven, he would never lie to you." Cyborg said gently. "He lied about Red X!" Raven's voice went from shrill to a whisper in a heartbeat. "And everything he said at the hospital," she took a shuddering breath. "was a lie too." Cyborg looked at her wondering what was really going on between her and Robin that none of the team knew about. "I don't think he was lying to you at the hospital" Cyborg stated. "Yeah right, like you know what he said to me" Raven muttered under her breath. But Cyborg still heard. "True, I don't know what he said to you. But I do know he's worried about you. He's afraid you're going to try killing yourself again" Raven's gaze snapped to him. _He knows I tried to jump._ "He's worried about you" Cyborg repeated. "Why would he be worried?" Raven threw back at him. "He cares about you Raven! HE'S WORRIED BECAUSE HE CARES!" Cyborg shouted. Raven didn't know what to say so she just turned her back to him, hoping he would leave her alone. Now that she was calm, or at least semi-calm she realized that she was still sore from her surgery and needed to take it easy _or just get rid of the pain forever._ She heard Cyborg sigh before walking out of her room. Raven closed her eyes but sleep refused to come. _He's worried about you. _Cyborgs words were echoing in her head and wouldn't let her rest. _He's not worried, he doesn't care. If he did he wouldn't have hesitated to save me from Red X, he wouldn't have lied at the hospital. _Raven sat up slowly and went to her bathroom. Looking in the medicine cabinet she frowned. _One isn't enough…_she took it and made her way out and into the hall. She walked slowly through the winding halls of the tower towards one of the main bathrooms. She was in a daze. _He's worried about you. _Cyborgs voice said again. The door in front of her slid open and she stepped into the spacious bathroom. Raven walked up to the medicine cabinet and looked in the mirror. The girl that looked back was pale, almost ghost like. Raven turned to the side and lifted her shirt. She was skinny too, almost too skinny. She opened the cabinet door. So many choices…_I want a full one…_none of them were. Scanning the labels she grabbed a half full bottle of sleeping pills. She could barely string her thoughts together as she closed the cabinet. She was trembling, fighting off the first pill. Raven tried to open the bottle but the lid wouldn't come off. It was spinning but it was still on there, good and tight, keeping her out. She tugged with all her might. Raven was crying from frustration and the trembling worsened. The stupid bottle wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried and wanted it to open. "Raven!" Robin ran through the open door and grabbed the bottle attempting to take it away from her. Raven put all her energy into pulling it out of his hands. The bottle split with a loud 'crack' and the pills spilled all over the floor. Robin and Raven had both stumbled back a few steps when it cracked. Raven got down on the floor and started gathering the pills in her hands. But her movements were slow and Robin wrapped one arm around her waist, stopping her slow progress. Removing his arm from her waist her grabbed her wrist and gently pried the pills from her fingers. "No, I won't let you do this to yourself" Robin said as she struggled in his grip. Raven tried to glare at him but the room was spinning out of control. "Get away from me!" Raven yelled attempting to free herself. Robin pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides. Raven tried again to wiggle free but her limbs felt heavy, the pills were working. "I know you don't care so why don't you just let me do what I want!" Raven demanded. She felt her fingers brush over a few pills on the floor. "I do care," She picked them up and held on to them tight. Her mind was foggy and focusing was nearly impossible for her. "that's why I won't let you kill yourself!" Robin finished. Raven allowed a ghost of a smirk to cross her face. "Watch me" She wrenched her hand free and dry swallowed the pills. The tears were still coming and Raven couldn't be bothered to stop them. "I didn't know a lie could run so deep. I don't know how I believed them for so long" she sobbed. The pills were already taking effect on her. "So just let me go" she screamed pushing against his chest to try and get away but was too tired to put in much of an effort. Ravens eye lids were drooping. "No, NO NO! NOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed as her eyes finally closed. Her pulse was slowing down. Robing scooped her up in his arms and brought her to the med lab as fast as possible.

Robin hooked Raven up to the heart monitor. Her breathing was terribly slow. And it was still continuing to slow down. Robin began pacing frantically, scared out of his mind. If her heart went much slower it would stop all together. Beep. Silence.

**Here's the long awaited ch 6. ch 7 is in the making. and enjoy the cliffy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Trust**

**Chapter 7**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

Beep. Silence. _I need to speed her heartbeat up. _Robin thought as the heart monitor beeped once again. Raven's heart rate was still slowly dropping. If her heart went much slower it would stop all together. Robin looked around the medical room for something that would be helpful. His gaze landed on the I.V. and an idea hit him. _That's perfect._ Sifting through the drawers, he grinned. _Here we go._ Robin put a few drops of the liquid adrenalin in the I.V. and gently inserted the needle in Raven's arm. Moving to the foot of her bed, Robin once again resumed his nervous pacing while he waited to see if it would work. Minutes ticked by and there was still no change in Raven's heartbeat. Robin's communicator went off making him jump from the sudden noise. Flipping it open he saw the rest of his team. Stopping his pacing Robin glared at them. "What!" he snapped. "Wow dude. What's got you all wound up?" Beastboy asked. Suddenly the machine monitoring Raven's heartbeat started beeping a little faster. Robin looked up from his communicator and sighed in relief as the numbers started slowly climbing. His gaze shifted from the machine to Raven herself. She twitched slightly as her breathing deepened. Looking back to the machine he realized she was already out of danger of her heart stopping. "HELLO!" Robin's gaze hardened once again as he looked back to his communicator. "Forget we were here?" Cyborg asked. "Where are you guys?" Robin knew if they had been in the tower they would have come running when Raven was screaming before. "We left so you and Friend Raven could rest and we could get some pizza for our dinner. But unfortunately we encountered Cinderblock. He destroyed the pizza place." Starfire explained. Someone whimpered in the background. Robin's gaze once again shot up from the communicator. "Did he forget about us again?" Beastboy said somewhere in the background, but Robin didn't hear him. All his attention was on Raven. She was thrashing around in the bed, the cords hooking her to the machines were coming undone. Robin dropped his communicator and ran over to her. The communicator landed upside down on the ground with a cracked screen and the call still in progress.

Robin put his hand on her shoulder and Raven instantly woke up, shying away from his touch. "Get away from me" she said quietly, not meeting his gaze. "What will it take for you to trust me again, for you to believe me when I tell you that I love you?" The three on the other end of the communicator gasped. Raven slowly reached up with one hand. Realizing what she wanted Robin took his mask off and put it in the reaching hand. The look on Raven's face was one of complete and utter shock as he said "I love you Raven, you're mine now and forever" Robin leaned over her bed and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her into a kiss. Raven leaned into the kiss and Robin sat her up, pulling her closer to him. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, and Raven gasped slightly. Robin took his opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth. Raven didn't fight or respond when he began running his hands along her sides. She eventually, slowly pulled back in need of air. Raven lay back on the pillows with an unreadable expression on her face. "I want to go to my room." Robin looked at her concerned "I think you should rest a little longer" he argued. Raven slowly sat up again and saw the communicator open on the floor. With a surprised gasp she broke it with her powers. "Crap" Robin muttered darkly, seeing that it was open and realizing that the others had heard and seen everything. "I guess they would have found out sooner or later" Raven remarked quietly. "I think Cyborg had already figured it out" Robin admitted. Raven twisted her hands in her lap. "Do you think they'll be mad?" He thought about that for a while before answering "Starfire will probably be jealous, I'm not sure about Beastboy and I don't even want to consider Cyborg's reaction. You know how protective of you he can be" Raven shrugged. Robin didn't even want to think about Cyborg's reaction. Raven swung her feet over the side of the bed. "What are you doing?" Robin asked her. "I already told you, I want to go to my room" She slid off the bed and stopped the room from spinning with sheer willpower. Her steps were only slightly hesitant as she walked past Robin. "Raven, you really should lay down" Robin said walking up to her. "I-I'm fine" the room was swaying again and Raven stumbled as she reached the door. She was forced to lean on the doorframe to stay on her feet. She was tired and could tell that the drug was still in her system. "At least let me help you" Raven whipped around quickly to glare at him and almost fell down. _Ok real bad idea_ she noted. "Rae, please let me help you" Robin asked again. She slowly shook her head and started making her way to her room.

Robin followed her closely and steadied her every time she lost her balance. By the fourth time she had nearly fallen Robin had had enough. With a quiet growl he picked Raven up began carrying her to her room. "Robin put me down!" she huffed. "Nope." There was a note of finality in his voice. "You said you wanted to go to your room and I said I wanted you to lie down and rest" Robin looked at her with his amazingly blue eyes. "I want you to put me down" Raven hissed. "And I will, on your bed" he replied with a smug smile. "That way we both get what we want."

Robin put Raven in the middle of her bed. She crossed her arms. Raven was fighting the need to sleep, but refused to give in. They just looked at each other for what felt like hours to Raven but was really only a minute. "Can you be 100% honest with me for just five minutes without holding anything back?" Raven nodded but didn't say anything. "When did you first start doubting that I was telling you the truth?" She looked away unable to bare the look in his eyes. "When you hesitated to save me from Red X" she said quietly. Robin shook his head slowly. "Rae, not this again. I told you I didn't want our first time to be like that" She rolled onto her stomach and screamed into the sheets "But the point is you didn't want to do it!" Robin sat on the edge of her bed and trailed his fingers up and down her arm. _She thinks I didn't want to go that far with her._ "Raven, you're special" she looked up, all tiredness instantly forgotten. "I'm not special" she shrieked! "I'm a monster who almost ended the world" the last bit was barely above a whisper. Robin's gaze hardened. "Don't talk like that!" Raven flinched. "I'm sorry, but I don't like it when bad talk and down grade yourself like that." Shifting she moved and rested her head on his leg. "You're perfect just the way you are" he murmured stroking her hair. "Is there anything else that has been bothering you?" he asked after a short silence. "Why didn't you come after you got me back…I figured you were just embarrassed." "I thought you would want some space. I didn't think you would want company" She shook her head. "I just wanted you to hold me, to know that things were ok between us." _I just wanted to know that I was loved_ she thought sadly. "Raven. You are mine, now and forever and nothing will change that. Do you understand?" Raven nodded silently. "Robin?" she rolled onto her back so she could look at him. "Yes my sweet? " He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I…I-" Robin put a finger to her lips. "You don't need to say it. I know and I love you too." Raven took his hand in hers and held it to her cheek. "I-I love you Robin" she whispered as her eyes fluttered closed. Raven sighed as she finally let the drugs drag her into a much welcomed sleep.

"Oh no you don't" Robin said as he pulled her into his arms, shaking her gently. When that didn't work he acted on a whim and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Robin nibbled gently on her bottom lip and smirked when he felt her arms wrap around his neck. He pulled beck just enough to look into Ravens amazing purple eyes. "Rae, you need to stay awake." Raven frowned slightly. "I'm so tired. I just want to go to sleep" Robin looked at her with sympathy in his blue eyes. "I know you're tired but you can't go back to sleep yet." Raven curled up against his chest. "Why not?" she asked through a yawn. "I want that drug out of your system first. How about some herbal tea? It should help you stay awake" She tried to sit up but couldn't. "Ok, but I can't get up unless you let me go." She pointed out dryly. "Who said I was letting you go?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow. "Robin, you are not carrying me. I can walk on my own you know." Robin scoffed at her playfully. "Like earlier? Puh-lease, you're a feather" Raven blushed slightly at the subtle complement. "Really, I can walk. I'm ok now" She looked at the floor, hoping to hide her blush. "Fine, but if you stumble even once I'm picking you up again" He informed her as he placed her on her feet. Raven took a few unsteady steps before looking at Robin over her shoulder and playfully asking "Is that a threat or a promise?" Robin walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "What do you think?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I would think it's a promise" He grinned at her. "You know it is"


	9. Chapter 8

Trust

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 8:**

"Took you long enough" was the greeting a once again masked Robin and Raven received when they entered the living room. They stood just inside the doorway with the rest of the team staring at them expectantly. "I think you two have some explaining to do." Cyborg said crossing his arms. "Yeah one minute you two are fighting and the next you're frenching in the med lab? Make up your-" Raven slapped Beastboy across the face. Casting a quick glance at Beastboy, Robin addressed Cyborg. "Is this going to take long?" Raven yawned walking over to the couch. "Maybe you should tell us" Starfire spoke up. Robin looked over at the couch, Raven was lying down. "Let me start Raven's tea then you guys can ask all the questions you want" Robin said as he made his way to the kitchen to put the water on. After he had started the tea he went over to the couch where Raven was sleeping with Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy staring at her. "Friend Robin, I thought it was too early to partake in the nightly ritual of sleeping?" Starfire asked with Cyborg and Beastboy looking at her curiously. Robin just shook his head in response to Starfire and knelt down next to the couch. "Raven, wake up" Robin said gently shaking her by the shoulders. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Not yet Rae. You can sleep soon" he said quiet enough for only her to hear. When Robin left to silence the screaming kettle Raven sat up and realized that everyone was staring at her. "What?" she asked them emotionlessly. No one answered; they just looked away and took seats on the other end of the couch. Robin came back with her tea a few moments later. "Ok. What do you guys want you know?" Robin asked as he sat down next to Raven. Beastboy immediately jumped at the opportunity to talk. "Why were you guys kissing in the med lab?" "Because he's my boyfriend" Raven offered a small smile as Robin pulled her closer. "How long has he been a boy that is a friend with the special feelings?" Starfire asked with a hint of pain in her eyes. "Since we defeated Trigon." Robin offered simply. Starfire bowed her head in acceptance. "Raven, did you know that Robin was Red X?" Cyborg asked gently. "No, he never told me. That's why it stung so much when I found out" Beastboy cocked his head to the side. "Is that why you stormed out that night?" Raven nodded setting her empty cup on the coffee table. "Sooo…moving forward from that night, why didn't you two come to the park?" Cyborg asked eyeing Raven, she seemed paler than usual. "I had an unexpected visitor." She leaned on Robin, he wrapped an arm around her. "Who was it?" Beastboy and Starfire chorused. "Red X. He ran when I walked into her room" Robin explained. "Why was he in your room to begin with?" Starfire asked the quiet girl. "I don't know why he was there, but when I realized…I tried to throw him out but he wouldn't have it." Raven said quietly not meeting anyone's gazes. "He must have gotten scared when he heard Robin coming, so he just backed off and tried to run" Cyborg narrowed his one human eye and asked "What do you mean he backed off? What was he doing?" Now Robin would admit that he was curious if she would tell them. She barely even gave _him_ a straight answer. Raven stumbled over her words, trying to find the easiest painless way to explain without totally humiliating and embarrassing herself. And keep herself out of trouble with everyone. "I…h-he tricked me. I-I thought I could trust him. I thought he was Robin" She mumbled quietly. Everyone heard her. Beastboy openly gaped at her. "Dude! How could you think he was Robin!" this just made her feel even worse about it. "He was in the Red X suit. The suit **I **made." Robin pointed out glaring at everyone as if daring them to say anything else about it. "Oh" Beastboy and Starfire said quietly, they both kinda felt bad for Raven.

Cyborg looked at Beastboy and Starfire, silently telling them to keep their mouths shut. "Where did you go Raven? What happened to you? Who took you?" Cyborg asked her gently. "Red X," she took a deep shuddering breath. "he took me from the club and whipped me until I was unconscious. Every time I would start to come to he would whip me again." Raven paused looking at the others before continuing. "One day I woke up and Robin was chained to the opposite wall. When Red X came in he whipped me. It was twice as hard and twice as many as he usually gave me. I was bleeding horribly by the time he had finished. He gave Robin a choice: to watch me bleed to death or to save me." Beastboy interrupted "He chose to save you. Surely he would have known that?" Cyborg shook his head at the green boy. "No there must have been a catch?" he looked to the two birds for confirmation. Robin nodded. "There was. Raven and I had to have sex before he would let us leave. I still don't entirely get what the point of it was though." Robin explained as Raven went into the kitchen for another cup of tea. She was close to falling asleep and didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay awake. The other four Titans sat in a shocked silence waiting for someone else to break the unsettling quiet that had fallen upon the tower.

Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. The four Titans went running to find out what had happened. Raven was on the laying on the floor with a smashed mug in front of her. "What has happened?" Starfire asked when she saw her friend on the ground. "Yeah, what did you do? Trip over your own feet or something?" Beastboy joked as Robin went to help her up. "No actually. I tripped over your stupid green and purple feet" Raven growled throwing Beastboys own shoes at him, successfully hitting him in the head. "Are you ok?" Robin asked helping Raven to her feet, allowing her to lean on him for support. "Yeah, but can we finish this some other time? I can't fight it any longer. I need to go lay down." Robin kissed her forehead. "That's fine. Go on up to your room and I'll be up to check on you in a few minutes" Nodding she slowly left the room. Robin watched the door close behind her before addressing the others who were giving him weird looks. "Ok, I'm sure you had a bunch more questions and even more now. Am I right?" everyone nodded. "Are any of them so important that they need to be answered tonight?" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok, well a quick summary. Raven was pregnant when she got hit by Cinderblock. And because of that she lost the baby. That's why I wanted to and managed to get her to go to the hospital. When we got back she tried to jump off the roof, I stopped her and well…you guys saw the fight we had. She was upset about a lot of things that aren't really your business and would take way too long to explain. A few hours ago I found her in one of the main bathrooms trying to kill herself with sleeping pills. She managed to take a few, I don't know how many, and her heart rate dropped. She almost succeeded. When you called earlier we were in the med lab making sure she was ok. What you saw and heard after I dropped my communicator was my attempt to fix things. Tomorrow you can ask as many questions as you want just please don't bring it up around Raven." Robin gave them a moment for it to sink in before announcing that he was going to bed.

Robin went upstairs to Ravens room to check on her only to find it empty. "Rae?" he got no response. After a long search over every inch of the room he was no closer to knowing where his Raven was. Robin began getting worried and his mind started coming up with worst case possibilities. _Maybe she was kidnapped or she could be in another part of the tower trying to…NO!_ Refusing to even finish that thought Robin forced himself to calm down and left her room and started wandering the halls wondering where she could be. _I'm surprised she's not already asleep. She's exhausted, probably somewhere with a bed. _Then he realized if she was tired, there was only one other place she would go to sleep where she knows she is safe. Turning down another hallway Robin made his way to his room.

The door slid open with a quiet hiss to reveal Raven curled up in a tight ball fast asleep on the far side of the bed. She moaned and rolled over in her sleep as Robin took off his uniform and put on his pajamas. Sliding between the blankets next to her Robin wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer. But the second he touched her Raven tensed up and started struggling. "No! Get off!" Keeling next to her Robin shook her from sleep. "Robin, thank god it's you!" Relief was obvious in her voice as she wrapped her arms around him. "Raven its ok now. It was just a dream." She shuddered. "It was horrible. Red X. He said he was going to make me his, one way or another. I want to stay with you." Robin stroked her hair, _it seems like it's just one bad thing after another for her._ "Raven he won't take you." She shook her head. "Last time I had this dream was right before he took me from the club. I thought it was nothing so I didn't say anything." She mumbled. "Raven, I won't let him take you away from me again. You're mine my darling Rae" Robin promised. And he intended on keeping it even if it meant giving up his own life it keep her away from him. "Why does he even want me? I mean I'm-" Robin interrupted her with a tired sigh. "Raven we've been over this. You're special and amazing. As much I hate to admit it, and I really do hate it, he probably sees you the same way I do." She looked into his once again unmasked eyes. "How _do_ you see me?" Raven wondered. Robin smiled. "I see you as my personal angel from haven." He leaned down to give her a kiss. "And I feel like I'm in haven whenever we're together" he whispered in her ear making her shudder. Robin wrapped his arms around her as they lay back down together. "I- " she yawned, "love you." Closing her eyes Raven snuggled closer to Robin. Robin chuckled lightly at how cute she was. "I love you too Rae" but she was already fast asleep.

The next couple of days were busy. All the criminals in the city must have decided to go on a havoc streak. Almost as soon as the Titans put them behind bars they would go and break out again. The few hours of rest that the team got during these few days were cherished. But it seemed that invisible lines were being drawn throughout the tower. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all had questions they wanted to ask Robin about the day Raven got home from the hospital, but he had asked them not to bring it up around her so they stayed quiet. And Raven never seemed to leave Robin's side for more than a few moments. As the crime spree continued and the teens lost more sleep tempers and nerves went flying. When they finally put Dr. Light in jail for the seventh time that week the city was finally quiet. So tired and weary the Titans trudged to the T-Car to go home for some well earned rest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Trust**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 9:**

Raven and Robin walked into the living room and settled down on the couch. Raven rested her head on Robins shoulder while he ran his fingers through her hair. It was quiet as the sun started to sink below the horizon. It was nice and peace-"Dudes how long have we been up?" Beastboy complained flopping on the couch besides the birds. Ok so it didn't stay quiet or peaceful. "About 48 hours" Cyborg replied walking in with Starfire floating and yawning ahead of him. "We've been through worse" Robin reminder all of them, still absentmindedly playing with Ravens hair. "Oh yeah, like when Ravens dad took over causing the end of the world." Beastboy gasped as the game station suddenly turned black and flew into the air hovering over his head. "No put it down!" Cyborg and Beastboy chorused. Raven shrugged letting it come crashing down on their heads, shattering into pieces. Robin watched in amusement as Cyborg and Beastboy both practically broke down. "You can fix it right Cy? You got to fix it!" Beastboy said in a panicked frenzy. "Yeah I can fix it, I can fix it." Cyborg frantically muttered to the green teen as the both picked up the scattered pieces. Starfire sat on the other end of the couch watching them curiously as Robin smirked when the pieces flew out of the boys' hands and out one of the large windows. "HOLD ON BABY, DADDY'S COMING!" Beastboy screamed as he dived out the window head first. Cyborg followed him out the window like an idiot as Starfire rushed to catch them before the ground did.

Raven had a small smirk on her face as she watched her three teammates dive out the window. It wasn't more than a moment or two later that Starfire appeared with the other two in her arms. Beastboy was sobbing and Cyborg was furious. "Friends I think I shall make the make the Pudding of Sorrow for Friend Beastboy to consume." Starfire said as she put her two teammates down. Beastboy, hearing this immediately wrapped his arms around her lags begging her not to. "What the hell was that for?" Cyborg asked fuming. "I didn't feel like listening to him" Raven droned not understanding what he was so worked up about. _It's not like __**I **__told him to be an idiot and dive out the window. _This pushed Cyborgs pent up anger over the edge. "Why was Red X in your room?" he asked glaring at Raven. "What were you two doing together, and how the hell did he even get in the tower?" Raven looked away, unable to meet her friends glare with one of her own. "Cyborg don't" Robin warned as he watched Raven curl up on the couch out of the corner of his eye. Raven was shaking as she struggled to keep her powers in check.

"Enough!" Robin yelled. Everyone froze, Robin had succeeded in gaining their attention. "We're all overtired and stressed out at the moment. I say we all just calm down and go get some sleep" Robin said hoping to regain some sense of peace and order to return to the tower. Beastboy immediately jumped at the opportunity to get out of eating Starfires disgusting pudding. "Sweet. Thanks Robin" he said turning into a cheetah and running out of the room. "I too wish to get some of the sleep" Starfire announced floating out of the room. Robin looked over expecting to see Raven still curled up on the couch. _She must have teleported to her room._ "Cyborg I asked you not to bring this up in front of Raven." Robin stated looking back to his friend. "Well it's not like I've had the chance to talk to you in private lately. She never leaves your side these days, heck I wouldn't be surprised if you two were slee…ping…please tell me you're not sleeping together" Cyborgs protective side was coming out. He shook his head. "No I go to her room to check on her then I leave. She sleeps in her own bed and I sleep in my bed." Robin lied smoothly. Honestly, they had been sleeping in the same bed since they had made up that day when she tried to kill herself with sleeping pills. She hadn't wanted to be away from Robin at all really, since she had the dream about Red X and Robin had no problem with having her close by. He like it that way, he knew she was safe. Cyborg crossed his arms. "There's something that you aren't telling us, and I know for sure it has to do with Raven because she's been acting different lately. I mean really differently." Robin raised an eyebrow asking "Is there a problem with that? I figured it was a good thing that she was out of her room more." Cyborg sighed standing up. "It's not like her to be so open around us, heck it's not normal for her to be **around** us! Not to mention open." Robin got up and started for the door. "She's not an emotionless rock, I would have thought that you of all people would know that Cyborg" He heard Cyborg grumbling in the background as the living room doors shut behind him. "Good old protective Cyborg" Robin muttered making his way up to Ravens room.

Raven silently watched Beastboy run from the living room. Making sure no one was paying any attention to her, Raven phased through the couch, and through the floor below it ending up in her room, sitting on her bed. She took a nice long look around her room before getting up and going over to her dresser, where her powers were placing a small duffel bag that had been in her closet. Opening the various drawers Raven began taking out her few civilian clothes and putting it in the duffel. When she had packed everything Raven zipped the bag and stowed it under her bed making sure the blankets hid it from view. _I need to get changed; Robin should be up here soon_. Sighing sadly she went over to her closet, grabbed pajamas and went into her bathroom to change. When she came out Robin was sitting on her bed in his pajamas, waiting for her. "Are you alright Raven?" he asked gently. She dropped her gaze to the floor and draped her cloak over the back of a chair as she replied "Yeah, can we just go to bed though." She wanted to enjoy tonight. It was her last night in the tower and she didn't want to spend it with him worrying about her. Robin watched her move around her room for a while putting things in their place before getting up and pulling her into his arms. Raven sighed softly against his chest.

"Raven," she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I would." It came out as barely a whisper, one that confirmed Robins sneaking suspicion that something _was_ wrong. Giving Raven a quick squeeze, he picked her up bridal style.

Raven felt her feet leave the floor and wrapped her arms around Robins neck curling into his chest. Bringing her over to her bed, Robin leaned down to put Raven on the bed but she didn't want to let go. He slowly moved his hands to her wrists and removed them from their place around his neck and went around to his side of the bed. Once he was settled in bed with her in his arms, Raven spoke "Robin?" She really didn't want tonight to end. "Yeah Rae" she snuggled closer, clinging to him for dear life. "I love you." She was going to miss laying in his arms at night. Robin looked at her carefully and replied "I love you too Raven, but are you sure nothing is bothering you?" she could hear the obvious concern in his voice. It didn't really surprise her either, she was never this clingy. Not even recently. "I'm sure, I guess I just missed you today" she hated lying to him, she felt so guilty. Robin chuckled lightly. "Not that I'm saying that I'm not enjoying this, but how could you miss me? We were together all day." She felt his thumb caress her cheek. "We were fighting all day though; and yesterday too" she finished with a yawn. "Shh, go to sleep Rae. You're tired and need rest" she knew he was right and would need to be up in a few short hours again. She nodded slightly before letting sleep claim her.

Raven woke up a few hours later still exhausted. She slowly tried to sit up only to realize that she was still wrapped snugly and securely in Robins strong arms. She knew he was a light sleeper and that he would wake up if she tried to just get up again. So lying still with her brain on overdrive, she tried to come up with a way to escape without waking him. After a few minutes without coming up with a solution she just started slowly started inching out of his arms. She had eventually slipped away, but only after several close calls. Now she was changed into black sweatpants and hoodie with her cloak tucked safely away in her duffle, standing by the door. Raven looked back longingly at the bad containing her sleeping boyfriend. She almost wished he would wake up and stop her from walking out on the only real family she had ever had. "Goodbye" she whispered, blowing a kiss before letting the door slide shut. She silently walked through the halls of the dark tower, silently saying goodbye to each of her friends as she passed their doors. By the time she had reached the roof, Raven had lost all hope of being stopped by one of her friends.

Sometime later Robin woke up. Raven wasn't next to him and her side of the bed was cold. Turning on the bedside light he saw the digital clock said 2:59 AM. _Where is she, she usually can't get out of bed without me waking up._ Looking around the room he realized her cloak was gone too. _And wherever she went, it is with her_. Robin smirked as he opened his communicator and typed in the ID number of the tracker in the clasp on her cloak. Raven wasn't the only one who had a tracker on their uniforms, everyone did. They just didn't know it. Getting a lock on her signal, Robin went to his room, changed and roared out of the tower on his motorcycle following the signal. _Weird, why is she even there to begin with?_

Robin found Raven sitting on a bench in the park, practically invisible in her black hoodie and black sweatpants. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night when it's freezing when you could be snuggled up warm in bed?" Robin asked quietly sitting next to her. "They don't trust us…none of them do" she was shivering. "Of course they do. They're our friends." He spoke softly as he pulled her into his lap, trying to warm her up. "No Robin they don't…" she was freezing and grateful for his warmth. "You don't know that" she nodded. "I read their minds. They think you're Red X and that's the only reason why we haven't seen him" Raven looked into his eyes as she spoke and Robin knew she was dead serious. "They are our team, our friends, our family." Robin pulled her closer to his chest as another strong gust of wind went by.

"Aww how touching kid" Robins and Ravens heads snapped up at that voice. "Where are you X? Reveal yourself!" Robin demanded, while Raven looked around frantically. "Yeah- no. Don't really feel like it. But you should listen to her kid, she's smart and sexy" Red X jumped out of a nearby tree, saluted them then ran off laughing like a madman. Robin moved to chase after him but Raven grabbed his arm. "Don't, there's no point in going after him" Raven said looking at the ground as she sat back down. "Raven. The Titans aren't like that; they won't just turn their backs on us." Robin said trying to reassure her. Robin sat back down and wrapped his arms around her again. "Don't you see," she whispered holding back a sob. "all we do is fight these days. The end of the Titans is coming." Robin wiped a tear off her cheek. "What is going to happen to us. To all of us. I don't have any family, or anywhere to go…" Raven just barely bit back a sob. She couldn't go back to Azarath, she didn't have any money, she didn't know what she would do. "Hey, come on now. You have family, I'm your family" he was smiling warmly at her. _I'm safe as long as I'm with him, but he has a somewhere to go, a family to go back to. He'll probably forget all about me_. "Let's go, I'm taking you home" Robin said pulling Raven to her feet and kissing the top of her head.

When they got back to the tower the two Titans changed back into pajamas. Raven had pretty much clung to Robin since he found her. When Robin walked out of her bathroom Raven was curled up in bed with the blankets tightly around her. As Robin lay down next to her, he realized something. _She's still worried about what would happen if the team broke up. _"When the time comes for us all to go our separate ways I'll take you with me. I want to take care of you Rae" he said softly, rubbing her back. "Won't you want to go back to Gotham to see Batman?" Raven asked looking up as him. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark of her room. "Nah, and even if I did go back to Gotham I would still take you with me." He promised. "We'll be together, always?" she had just a barely detectable amount of hope in her voice. "Forever and always my love." She curled against him as his arms rapped tighter around her.

Not even a month after Ravens runaway attempt the Titans broke up. It started with Starfire saying that she was going back to Tameran. The constant fighting drove her away. Three days later Robin left for Bludhaven, taking Raven with him like he promised. That just left Beastboy and Cyborg who were going to stay in the tower as Jump City's protectors.


	11. Epliogue

**Trust**

**Epilogue**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Raven was sitting on the couch reading her book while her four year old daughter, Grace was playing on the floor with her Barbie dolls. "Momma, when will Daddy be home?" Raven looked up about to reply when she heard the front door open and close. "That sounds like him now" Grace jumped to her feet and ran towards the living room door yelling "Dadddyyyyy" Richard appeared in the doorway and crouched down to scoop his little girl up. "How was my favorite girl today? Were you good for Mommy?" He asked as he went to sit on the couch with her in his lap next to his wife. Grace nodded excitedly as Raven added "She's always good Richy" Raven leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Eww cooties" Grace giggled covering her eyes with her small hands. "Yeah, but you weren't feeling well this morning" Richard reminded gently as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Are you sick Momma?" Grace asked curiously. "No, I'm fine sweetie." Raven assured her family. "Then I have nothing to worry about" Richard grinned at her, before leaning over and kissing her. Grace slid off her fathers lap yelling about cooties making both her parents smirk.

Grace ran into the kitchen. Her and Raven had made cookies earlier. _Where did she put them?_ Going over to the table she dragged a chair over to the counter and climbed up onto the counter. The counter was still messy with ingredients from earlier. She stood up slowly, scanning the room for the hidden treats. Spotting them on the top of the fridge she made her way over. Her foot bumped a bag of flour, knocking it over which caused a chain reaction of spills coming from sugar, canola oil and cinnamon. The flour flew all over the kitchen floor with the oil dripping over the edge of the counter making a big sticky mess when it missed with everything else. Grace never noticed, all her attention was on the fridge. Just a few more steps and she would be able to reach the cookies. She grabbed a few and shoved them in her mouth, taking the whole tray in her hands. Grinning ear to ear Grace went back over to the chair and climbed down dropping a few snacks on the way. When her feet hit the floor she slipped and landed on her back with the tray clanging loudly a few feet away.

Once Grace had run out of the room Richard laid back on the couch and pulled Raven down next to him. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" he asked when they separated for air. Raven laughed lightly, making her husband smile. He had always loved her laugh, from the very first time he had ever heard it. "I'm perfectly fine Dick. I promise." The last bit was whispered into his ear making him shiver. "What I saw this morning tells me that you're not 'perfectly fine'. What did the doctor say?" The laughter died from her eyes and she sat up slowly. There was suddenly a loud thump followed by a loud clang from the kitchen.

Springing to their feet the two adults ran to the kitchen to see what happened. Richard got there first, taking in the trashed kitchen, looking for his daughter. Grace had crawled under the table to try and stay out of trouble. Raven stepped in behind him. "What the mhhmh" Richard put his hand over her mouth. "Grace. Come out here now" her mothers cold hard voice demanded. The two parents watched their flour covered daughter slowly walk up to them. "What happened?" Richard asked crouching down to her level so he could look her in the eyes. "I-I wanted a cookie" she said looking at the floor. "No! No desert for you tonight or tomorrow" Raven basically yelled at her daughter. She shot a glare at Richard, daring him to contradict her before she went up to their room. "I-I'm sorry Daddy" Grace sobbed. "It's ok sweetie. How about we go get you cleaned up and then I'll go talk to Mommy" his voice was gentle as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

An hour later Grace was sitting in front of the TV watching cartoon, the kitchen had been cleaned up and Richard was on his way to talk to Raven. Quietly opening the door to their room he saw her curled up on the bed on her side. "Honey, why did you get so upset before?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her. "It's because I'm-" she cut herself off and sighed. "I'm sorry. Something in me just snapped." He reached over and pulled her curled form into his arms. "You never snap as Grace, I know there must have been some reason" Raven shifted so she was sitting in his lap. "Well, you know how I was sick this morning?" Richard nodded worriedly. When Raven had finished throwing up, she had been so weak she couldn't even stand. "Well, this wasn't the first time I've been sick like that, it's just the first time you caught me" she looked away, suddenly feeling guilty. "How long have you been getting sick?" Raven ignored the question and asked him one. "Would you ever want to have another baby?" Richard just looked at her. _That came out of nowhere. What does wanting to have another baby even have to do with this?_ As the silence dragged on Raven got more and more anxious. She finally slid off his lap as her eyes started to water. Raven walked over to the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

Richard watched her curious as to what she was hiding. _Why is she upset? Raven never cries twice in one day, she's just not like that. Last time she cried this much she was pregnant with Grace. _Then he realized that everything made sense the strange meals, her getting sick, snapping at Grace. He walked over to her saying "Raven, sweetheart, are you pregnant?" He went and stood in front of her. Raven nodded without looking at him. He lifted her chin, smiling at her. "That's wonderful"

**The End**


End file.
